


show-off

by vagarius



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, misukazu gets walked in on, misumi has no shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagarius/pseuds/vagarius
Summary: Tsuzuru just wanted his textbook back.
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	show-off

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure what monster possessed me last night but uhhhhhhh enjoy me being horny on main i guess *covers face with hands*

Tsuzuru is dying.

He just wanted his textbook back. He had lost it earlier this afternoon, but he figured he could look for it when he needed it, but now it's nighttime and he really, _really_ needs this textbook, and that was when he remembered that Misumi had pointed out that at a certain angle, the cover looked like a triangle. And now he's here, frozen in Misumi's bedroom doorway, very pointedly not grabbing the textbook sitting clearly on Misumi's desk, because Tsuzuru is dying.

"Oh my god," Tsuzuru mumbles, watching as Misumi pulls Kazunari up one-handed by his bound arms, exposing a chest full of bruises and bite marks. Both their knees are red with rugburn, and their hair wild and matted with sweat. Kazunari's usually pale skin is flushed a pretty pink that only pools darker as the two of them look up at him from where they're kneeling on the floor.

Tsuzuru feels his heart freeze in his chest. Kazunari's eyes quickly widen in panic before he attempts to pull his upper arm out from Misumi's hold, but Misumi's grip only seems to tighten. "Sumi, c'mon," he whispers frantically, looking back toward him.

Misumi simply smirks then uses his other hand to grab him by the jaw, turning his head to face Tsuzuru again. Misumi's smirk widens. "Hehe, isn't Kazu so pretty?" he chimes, meeting Tsuzuru's startled gaze. Kazunari's face rapidly turns redder and redder as he closes his eyes in shame, and Tsuzuru still hasn't moved.

"Sumi…" Kazu whispers again, attempting to pull out of his hold once more.

Tsuzuru inhales, mustering up his strength to leave, _now,_ when Kazunari's mouth falls open in a loud gasp as Misumi decides he's stayed still for long enough. Kazunari's face turns impossibly redder, and Tsuzuru freezes all over again, his eyes locked onto the tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He vaguely registers his own pants tightening as Kazunari's dick bobs with each of Misumi's thrusts, flushed and pretty just like the rest of him.

Misumi gazes down at Kazunari, his expression both loving and hungry, and Tsuzuru can't say he blames him. But then Misumi's gaze locks onto his again, eyes wide and innocent as he tilts his head. His hips haven't stopped moving, Kazunari still gasping in front of him with his eyes clenched shut. "Tsuzuru," he asks, voice much too composed, "Why are you just standing there? Is Kazu not the prettiest thing you've ever seen?" Misumi tightens his hold on both Kazunari's chin and arm, Kazunari moaning in response. "Kazu knows he's mine, so I don't mind showing him off for a bit."

Kazunari whines, then lets himself fall limp in Misumi's hold. Slowly, he blinks his eyes open, his teary gaze meeting Tsuzuru's own. "Tsuzurun," he murmurs, and the heat that had been building up inside Tsuzuru finally lights up, spurring Tsuzuru into action.

Tsuzuru quickly pushes the door closed, _very_ glad that no one had passed behind him in the hallway, then immediately falls to his knees in front of Kazunari. This close up, Tsuzuru can clearly see the bite marks littering Kazunari's neck and shoulders, and Tsuzuru briefly wonders how long the two have been at it for so many to accumulate. Misumi's hand glides down from Kazunari's jaw to his neck, giving it a gentle squeeze before falling away entirely. Tsuzuru glances up at Misumi, seeking permission, confirmation, _anything,_ and briefly finds himself lost in Misumi's gaze, full of obvious pride. He tilts his head again, then juts his chin down toward Kazunari, and Tsuzuru quickly complies, pulling Kazunari into a messy kiss that has the both of them moaning.

Tsuzuru's hand drifts from Kazunari's face to his chest, tracing over the bruises and the bite marks with his fingertips. Without really thinking, he digs his nails into Kazunari's chest, and Kazunari whimpers in response. His whimpers turn into a shaky moan as Tsuzuru drags his nails down, leaving sharp red lines on the already abused skin.

Misumi giggles at the action, then uses one of his hands to push lightly between Kazunari's shoulder blades, increasing the pressure until Kazunari's back arches obscenely, his chest pushed outwards and his head tilted back to meet Tsuzuru's lips. Tsuzuru's hands move on their own, fingers tracing down Kazunari's spine to where Misumi meets him. Kazunari moans again, and Tsuzuru feels more than sees Misumi speed up, Kazunari's body jolting with the movement. _He's shaking,_ Tsuzuru notes, moving his hands to rest on Kazunari's ribs

Kazunari has stopped kissing back, at this point, his mouth simply hanging open as Tsuzuru continues to lick into it, both their lips sticky and wet. Kazunari's breath hitches as Tsuzuru digs his nails into his ribs, and then Kazunari is coming, his cum painting both his flushed skin and Tsuzuru's shirt, dripping warm and wet and sticky.

Misumi grunts in response, thrusting roughly into Kazunari a few more times before abruptly pulling out, and as Tsuzuru moves his hand to Kazunari's back to steady him, his fingers run into something messy and familiar. _Huh,_ Tsuzuru thinks, idly licking the cum from his hand. _Didn't think Ikaruga-san would be into that._

Tsuzuru slowly scoots away as Kazunari catches his breath, admiring the new scratches along his chest and ribcage, as well as the fresh bite mark on his shoulder, courtesy of Misumi. Tsuzuru is still hard, his dick aching inside of his pants, but Tsuzuru is also starkly aware that his own release wasn't the point of this. _He really did just want to show off Miyoshi-san…_

"Tsuzuru," Misumi says, gently positioning a fucked-out, cum-covered Kazunari against his shoulder. "Come here."

Tsuzuru hesitantly compiles, wondering what Misumi could possibly want. He pulls Tsuzuru against his other shoulder as soon as Tsuzuru is close enough, then lifts his arm up high, Kazunari's phone in hand. "Smile~!" he cheers, and Tsuzuru barely has time to react before the phone camera _clicks,_ Misumi quickly checking the shot before adding it to a folder Tsuzuru probably should not know about it.

"Ikaruga-san," Tsuzuru eventually says, his pants still uncomfortably tight. "… Can you send that to me?"

Misumi grins. "Of course!" he chirps, fingers flying deftly over the screen.

Tsuzuru's phone dings.


End file.
